


Cafuné

by crunchrocket



Series: Running Out of Words [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Words related to love untranslatable to English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrocket/pseuds/crunchrocket
Summary: Set on 1x10 after the party while Betty and Jughead are at Pop's. They stay around longer with much hair twirling, scalp massages and hair braiding.





	Cafuné

Feeling Betty's fingers on his hair, Jughead wonders if he has ever known peace such as this. With each glide of Betty's slender fingers through his dark locks, he feels his world shift a little, his body's tension seems to lessen as he lies his head on her lap. It wasn't even the most comfortable position, huddled in a booth at Pop's, his long legs bent at an angle so that the two of them could fit, but Jughead doubts he could get anymore relaxed.

Betty continues to twirl and play with his hair, his signature beanie lying on his stomach, safe and secure. She would occasionally run a finger in between his brows, effectively removing any knots his wary thoughts may have caused him. He's never let anyone besides his own family touch him the way she's touching him now. When he was younger he could only allow the occasional tug from his little sister, Jellybean or his mom sometimes smoothening down his hair in an effort to make him more decent looking. He missed those times. He even ached for those rare occasions when his father would ruffle his hair, back in the day when he still had family, back when he still felt safe and warm and loved.

It's been so long since he felt that. But now, he feels that warmth again. Nowadays, he sees it in Betty Cooper's eyes. It feels good. He has already ran out of words to describe how good Betty Cooper felt. How warm, how kind, how loving, how sweet, he could go on and on. He can't believe he almost gave up on this. After a botched attempt at throwing him a party for his birthday, everything came to a head with him punching Chuck Clayton in the face. He doesn't care, he deserved it.

He's distracted once again by Betty's giggles. It seems she has taken to creating different shapes with his hair. Currently, she has both hands on his hair in what he could only assume as a crude imitation of pigtails.

"You're enjoying this too much, Betts." he said as she proceeded to braid his hair, her tongue sticking out. She really is enjoying this and who is he to deny her? Betty's gone through quite a lot in one night, just as much as he did. She started the day looking forward to spending time with him and their closest friends ("Inner circle only, that was the plan." she had muttered a while ago), hoping that he would enjoy the cake she personally baked for him. ("I really tried hard to make it look like a burger, maybe Archie messed with it while we were at the Bijou!") only to have his party crashed by none other than their school bullies. She's put up with having to endure Chuck's presence but the worst blow came from him instead.

He had said some harsh words to her that night. Words he wished he could take back. He didn't want to believe in those thoughts just as much as he didn't like saying them. He takes one of her hands and again, gently placed a kiss on her wounded palms. A corner of Betty's lips curved upwards at this gesture.

"I'm sorry about the party."

"I told you, stop saying you're sorry. None of us wanted what happened."

She lets out a long drawn out sigh, caressing his cheek this time.

"I know, I just wanted to make you happy..."

"I am happy." his voice croaked a little. It's almost like he wasn't used to saying that. He'd like to say it more, if not for himself, at least to assure his girlfriend that he IS happy. He reached up to touch the end of Betty's ponytail. Curled and silky soft, it was like spun gold. He kind of wished she hadn't cut it last summer if only to have more of it to caress.

She proceeded to bite her lips, still a little upset. So, he tugged at her ponytail so he could land her lips on his. How could he ever get enough of this? Maybe he'll never get used to this feeling. Maybe he'll stay in a constant state of disbelief that he could kiss Betty Cooper this way. His hand went to the back of her head, wanting to taste more of her. Her fingers continue to fidget with his hair as she continues to land kiss after kiss on his mouth, his chin, his nose, even on the cut on his cheek.

If it wasn't for his concern for her comfort, he would have liked for her kisses to go on and on. Betty continued to caress his face with one hand while the other remains in his hair.

"We should really get this treated."

"What? My battle scars?"

"Why yes, as much as it makes you look like an angst-driven James Dean lookalike, I hate seeing it on your pretty face." He rolled his eyes at the word "pretty".

He had sat up, immediately missing her hands on his head.

"It makes me look rugged. Besides, didn't I tell you? I don't want to fit in." He quipped, mocking himself for the words he'd said earlier. He had intended to make fun of himself, but apparently it had a negative effect on his girlfriend. Of course, she'd associate that with the all the other stupid things he had said during their fight. She had turned her head to look away and gaze around the nearly empty diner and tried to bite back a frown.

"Hey, I was being stupid. I didn't mean any of the things I said. It was just my anger and insecurity taking over and I took it out on you... Betty, c'mon, look at me."

She had hesitated to look him in the eye and something in Jughead just breaks knowing he has caused this. "I'm sorry, Betty. I was running my mouth and just... I was being an asshole. I was hurting so I wanted some cosmic retribution for that pain and ended up hurting you. I don't ever want to hurt you. All you've ever done is accept me and make me happy." She sighs and eventually nods, looks at him straight in the eye and said "I believe you, Jughead."

"If it makes you feel better, you're free to remind me of that whenever I do something stupid."

"Can I make a banner?" Betty said with a grin creeping on her beautiful face.

"Hm, might not be cost-effective." He shot back, wrinkling his nose a bit.

"Can I make a meme?" now she's just laughing. "I'd doubt it'll catch on, but if it pleases you, then yes." that earned him a smack. He's glad to have alleviated her mood that he couldn't help but move to land another on her lips.

"Come on, let's get that cut treated." She tugs on his arms as she gathered her things from the booth.

"Alright, as a thank you, would you like a scalp massage?" he says as she pulls him towards the exit, waving Pop Tate a goodbye.

"You know what? I think that'll be really nice."

**Author's Note:**

> Cafuné (Portuguese) - Running your fingers through someone's hair.


End file.
